One Last Kiss
by DeterminedGryfindor
Summary: She was gone, and all he had was one last kiss upon his lips...[[HPHG]]Warning: Character Death, and mild violence. R


-1**AN: **This is a songfic to Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, "My Guardian Angel". Hope you enjoy…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my original plot and the characters I make along the way!

…………………**..Now On With The Story………………………**

Harry looked out at the Black Lake; the breeze causing soft ripples to scatter across the darkened water. The cool fall air whipped at his face, but the pain was welcoming. And although it was a beautiful day outside, the sun shinning brightly and the brilliant colors of fall looking luminous and magnificent, the events of the last two months weighed heavily on his heart. His broken heart.

_**When I see your smile **_

_**Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace…**_

**[[Flashback**

"Students please proceed to your dormitories!" blared Dumbledore's voice down the hallways, supplied by a magical loud speaker. Death Eaters had launched an attack on Hogwarts, and the school was in utter chaos. Young, frightened first years were running every which way, speeding to their house rooms, looking for safety.

Prefects and Professors were shouting orders, but they fell on deaf ears. The sounds of battle and the cries of terror over powered their voices; the night air filled with anticipation and dread. The War had begun, and it was happening right out front of their bedroom windows.

_**And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one**_

Harry was on the battle field, slashing down enemies right and left as curses and spells flew past his head. Bodies littered the once beautiful campus grounds; both sides had lost many. All of Hogsmead was at the battle, along with the order, the ministry, and some of the older students. The grass was stained a hideous red as the two sides faced off, the intent to kill on both of their minds.

_**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever**_

Hermione was shooting curses every which way, grimly smiling as they were met with shouts of terror or pain. This was it. The final battle. It was either kill or be killed, as both sides fought viciously, hatred burning in their eyes. Hermione had just taken down another Death Eater, his scream of unbearable pain echoing in her head. She took the few minutes she had free to scope out the area around her. About two yards away stood Neville, his jaw set in determination, his wand doing intricate movements as he shot spell after spell at his opponent. Long Black Hair cascaded down from behind the mask of his Death Eater emery.

Hermione knew who that could only be; Bellatrix Lestrange.

I guess Neville would have his vengeance for his parents, she thought wistfully.

Still looking around, Hermione caught Ron in a fierce duel with two large blonde Death Eaters. Surprisingly, he was holding his own. Hermione gave a proud smile, before she let out a cry of surprise as a jet of green light shot just centimeters from her face, she turned her head, searching for the culprit, only to be met with the sneering face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello Mudblood. I see you're still alive, I guess I'll have to fix that!" he growled before he shouted, "AVADA KEDARVA".

The brilliant green light zoomed straight towards Hermione, but her quick reflexes got her out of the way before it could meet its target.

"Malfoy" she spat his name as if it was poison, "Looks like it's just you and me, eh?" she jeered as the two circled one another, wands at the ready, and aimed at the other.

"You wanna play Mudblood?" he sneered his face scrunched up with fierce anger as his eyes danced wildly with hate and blood-lust, "Then lets play! CRUCIO!" he shouted

Hermione ducked, "SECTUMSEMPRA!" she yelled, her face filled twisted in concentration.

Lucius turned to duck, but he wasn't quick enough. Soon large gashes appeared across his face and stomach. He let out an animal like groan of pain, and turned his face up to Hermione's passive one.

Lucius raised his wand up to shoot off a curse, "AVADA KA-" he began to shout but he stopped mid curse, his eyes going dark and glossy as he fell over rigidly. Hermione let out a gasp, and saw that a widely grinning Harry was standing behind his crumpled form.

"Hull Hermione!" he yelled, trying to get his voice heard over the yelling. Hermione wanted to laugh, but the fact that they were standing between Lucius bloody and deceased corpse just made her grimace.

"Shall we continue?" Harry asked, his face going back to it's serious demeanor.

Hermione nodded her head as the two ran back into the battle.

They ran till they were right in the middle, the light from the sunset casting eerie shadows over the fighters. Hermione looked at Harry to say something, but stopped herself when she saw Harry staring angrily at a place to the far left. Hermione followed his train of vision and found herself looking directly into the blood red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

_**I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

Harry took off in a run to the spot Voldemort was currently residing in, power practically radiating off the enraged teenager, his emerald eyes ablaze.

Hermione followed behind him, her wand raised as she shot off curses as they ran, coming closer and closer to the Dark Lord. Hermione shuddered as she could hear his high pitch laughter form here. They were so close, but as soon as they were almost there, Harry turned around and looked directly into Hermione's chocolate orbs.

They stood submerged in the shadows cast by the Forbidden Forest, as Harry lifted her chin up, their faces level.

"Don't follow me Hermione. This is too dangerous." he whispered, as he looked deep into her eyes, begging her to listen to him.

"Harry I won't let you face him alone!" Hermione fiercely whispered her face set in a look of determination.

Harry let go of her chin, and instead grabbed her shoulders, bringing her close to his warm body, his head hovering just above hers. Harry's hot breath tickled her ears as he bent over to whisper in them.

"This isn't your battle Hermione, it's mine. Please, just, just listen to me, alright?" he pleaded with her, his voice cracking with emotion.

But Harr-" she started pulling away from him, but he cut her off.

"No," he said. "I will not risk your life. Hermione if I lost you…" he started as he turned silent. Hermione pulled out of his tight embrace and turned her face towards his.

"You won't" she said softly, a kind smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Harry cast a glance around making sure that they were still safe. Everyone was preoccupied with their own fights and hardly recognized the two of them, hidden in the shadows.

Harry looked at Hermione, running his eyes over her beautiful face, wanting to take in every lovely laugh line, and each tiny freckle.

Then he leaned down and brought his mouth right next to her ear again.

"Hermione, promise me that you will run if you have to. Promise me you won't be brave and come back for me. Just run." he whispered as he nuzzled his head into her hair.

Hermione lifted her head up from his shoulder and gave him an odd, appraising look. And then with a sigh, she nodded her head in a silent yes. Harry broke into a small smile.

He gave her one last hug before he prepared to take off running to the Darkest Wizard in history, but before he could leave, he felt a soft hand grasp his wrist. Harry turned around and looked at Hermione, a questioning look on his.

He was met with Hermione's beautiful one, strong will and determination illuminating in her eyes.

She silently grasped his shoulders and slowly brought his face level with hers. And then, with no hesitation whatsoever, she kissed him.

Her soft lips collided with his, and all he saw was stars as happiness and love washed over him. And just as quickly as her lips came, they were taken away. Harry sighed in wonder as his fingers brushed past his own lips, as he looked at Hermione, only wanting to hold her close and kiss her more.

"Be careful." was all Hermione said as she took off running, her wild curls bouncing as she went.

Harry shook away the thoughts of warm, soft lips and soon headed over to Voldemort for the final showdown. Night was setting on the grounds of the magical school, and it was time for the moment of truth as the Chosen One faced off with the Dark Lord.

_**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

"Are you scared Harry Potter? There's no one here to protect you, its just you and me. Do you give up?" jeered Voldemort, a sadistic grin on his horrible twisted face. His red slits practically glowing with malice. The two circled each other, the battlefield silent as both sides watched their leaders dueling.

"Never." Harry growled. Voldemort let out a loud, inhuman cackle as the two continued to watch each other like prey, both wands raised, faces holding fierce determination, and the air tense as the two waited for the first strike.

And then, the duel began.

"AVADA KEDARVA!" shouted Voldemort as he shot the green light at Harry.

Harry swerved out of the way, raised his wand, and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Voldemort blocked it with a single swish of his wand.

The two continued to duel, side stepping spells and shooting out curses with all the power and precision, they could muster. Jets of light were passed between the two, explosions and gasps quickly following. They seemed to be fighting forever, their constant tango happening at lightening pace.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted and this time, he hit his target head on. The curse hit Harry right in the chest and soon he was on his knees, muscles spazzing and teeth grinding, but he willed himself not to yell out. He would not give Voldemort that satisfaction.

"You can not beat me Harry Potter! No one can!" he shouted into the night air, his face looking triumphant as Harry fought the painful curse put upon him. And then with a flick of Voldemort's wand, the pain stopped and Harry was left panting on the ground, his eyes lifting to Voldemorts smirking face, a maniacal look upon it.

"And now, I shall end this. I should have done this a long time ago!" he whispered only loud enough for Harry to hear.

_**Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**_

Harry searched around for his wand, but found that it was a few feet away, if only he could reach…

Voldemort let out a high pitch sound that I suppose was laughter. His face filled with cruelty, wickedness and triumph.

And then he pointed his wand directly at Harry. The quietness all consuming as the seconds ticked down. Harry closed his eyes waiting for the two words he knew were coming.

At least I'll see Sirius and Mom and Dad he thought vaguely as his heart clenched in his chest, and his throat constricted.

He could hear angry shouts and loud roars all around him, from which side he was unsure, and then he heard the curse that had been the beginning of all of this so many years ago.

"AVADA KEDARVA!"

A loud scream, and the many gasps rippled through the night air, and Harry opened his eyes confused. Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

But, alas, lying right in front of him was the body of a young girl, her frame crumpled in a heap. She had taken the hit for him. Harry blinked his eyes, trying to fix his hazy vision, and once it had come to, he let out an agonizing scream.

Lying before him, dead, was Hermione Granger.

His best friend, his confidant, his soul mate.

Harry ran over to her and hugged her close to his body. Voldemort looked on disgusted, and raised his wand for the second strike, but before he could utter out even one syllable, he was met with a strike of green light and a shout of "AVADA KEDARVA".

Harry Potter laid on his knees, his wand raised as tears rolled down his face. Voldemort crumpled before him, dead. Screams from the crowd were heard all around him, as people rejoiced in their triumph. Everyone except Harry.

**[[Flash Back Over**

So now, standing by the lake, Harry thought back on that night two months ago. Hermione had sacrificed herself for him that night. She had given her life up willingly to save his, and the only thing he was left with, was one last kiss upon his lips…

_**I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

**AN: **Eh, I'm not so sure how good it is. Leave a review and tell me all about it.

With Love,

Rosey


End file.
